Officially a Pre-schooler
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: A one-shot based off my story Worth it: It's finally happening, Arthur is going to preschool! Alfred is not happy about it. Takes place a year after Worth it. Contains RusAme, little!Arthur, and family fluff! R&R!


_(I've been sick with a dreadful cold, so I probably did a crappy job editing for grammar mistakes. I'll go through it more thoroughly in a few days! Enjoy!)_

Tomorrow was going to be one of the worst days in the word for Alfred. Worse than the time he had been publicly humiliated in Go-Mart by an old lady, worse than the time he'd contracted food poisoning by a McDonald's fish fellet…even worse than when he'd been mugged by a fifteen year old girl last July.

Tomorrow was going to be Arthur's first day of Preschool.

If Alfred could have had it his way, he'd have kept his littlest baby out of school forever or at least until he was eighteen. But unfortunately Ivan had pointed out that four years old was high time to start Arthur with getting an education. In fact, Ivan had even wanted to put Arthur in preschool when he was three, but Alfred hadn't allowed him too.

The now recently turned four year old was very excited for his first day of preschool. It was all he'd been talking about since they'd broken the news to him. Ivan had been excited about the whole thing too, and he kept telling Alfred how much of an important step it was for Arthur.

"With an education, Arthur will be able to do anything he wants. He could become a scientist, an astronaut, or even the president!" He'd told Alfred excitedly.

"Arthur's life dream is to become a pirate." Alfred reminded him.

"He's only four Alfred." Ivan said dryly. "By the time he's ready to graduate I'm sure he'll have different life plans."

"Well…um.." Alfred racked his mind for a different excuse. "Plenty of people have been successful without school. Like Abe Lincoln for instance! He self educated himself!"

"Alfred, it is the 21st century," Ivan said with a sigh. "Besides, he only goes four days a week from eight to twelve. That's not bad at all."

"Yeah but….he just seems to be growing up too fast. I mean we've only had him for barely two years and already he's big enough to go off to school. Before we know it he'll be moving out, and getting married, and making a family of his own…"

"Alfred my sunflower," Ivan sighed, bringing his distraught husband into a hug. "You mustn't get so ahead of yourself. Technically he isn't even going to real school yet. He's just getting prepared for real school."

"I guess you're right. At least it isn't actually real, _real_ school."

**^J^**

"Arthur, what is happening tomorrow?" Ivan asked the four year old that night at dinner.

"I get 'ta go to school!" Arthur answered excitedly through a mouthful of green beans.

"That's right! Are you excited?"

"Yeah!"

Even Alfred couldn't help but smile at Arthur's happy demeanor. Secretly deep down inside he knew that school was the best option for his little Artie. After all, the other boys went to school and they were fine. Another part of him feared the little four year old going to school.

It was scary to think of Arthur around so many other boys his age. Arthur had never been very big. Hell, he could hold his own in a tousle against Francis, but that was different, and plus Alfred was there to protect him. Arthur was just such a tiny thing. What if people picked on him? Or teased him? Alfred wouldn't be there to stop it.

"Preschool is nothing like second grade. We're way more advanced." Francis said proudly, stirring Alfred from his thoughts.

"Is that so?" Ivan asked, clearly amused.

"Mhm," Francis nodded. "Yesterday we got to do an actual science experiment. My teacher put water into a pot and used a burner to make it boil. We got to see molecules!"

"That sounds boring. Our class is like, way more fun. We have baby caterpillars in our classroom, one for each of us, and pretty soon they're going to be butterflies! Then we can set them loose! Mine was the first one to start making a chrysalis. I bet she'll be the prettiest butterfly in the whole world!" Feliks said all I one breath. Alfred sometimes wondered how the kid never passed out from lack of oxygen.

"Oh yes, I remember your teacher mentioning something about that to us at the last world conference." Ivan said with a nod. "It is a very exciting thing, watching a transformation like that."

"Mine hasn't made a chrysalis yet. It's the only one who hasn't. Maybe he's sick…." Toris said worriedly.

"I don't think so buddy," Alfred suddenly spoke up. "I bet he'll be a beautiful butterfly too. Sometimes the last can be the best."

"Yes, I am sure both of you will have very pretty butterflies." Ivan added. "And Francis, finish your green beans. They're good for you."

After dinner Alfred gave Arthur his bath while Ivan cleaned up the kitchen. He filled the tub with warm water and lots of bubbles, just the way Arthur liked it. While the four year old splashed around in the water, Alfred grew lost in his thoughts again.

What about the actual work at preschool? He was sure Arthur would be able to handle most of it, but what if there was something he and Ivan hadn't covered? They'd taught him his numbers, or at least up to twenty. He knew most of his shapes, and pretty much all of his colors. He also knew the alphabet, with the exception of sometimes missing the letter x.

"Alfred, Arthur will do fine. Besides, it doesn't matter if he doesn't know everything anyway. Preschool is meant to teach it to him." Ivan had said later when Alfred had voiced his concerns. "Now are you going to read Arthur his story tonight or should I?"

"Daddy, when is it morning?" Arthur asked shortly after he had been tucked in and had his story read to him.

"Soon bud. Now go to sleep and then it will come faster." Alfred answered, pressing a sloppy kiss on his almost-preschooler's cheek. "Goodnight Artie."

"Goodnight daddy."

Alfred walked downstairs to the living room just as Ivan was shooing Feliks, Francis, and Toris off to take their showers. The American plopped down onto the sofa beside his husband, and Ivan automatically wrapped a hand around his lover's shoulders.

"I took tomorrow morning off of work so we can both be able to take Arthur to preschool. I don't want to miss this experience." Ivan informed him.

"Sounds good," Alfred agreed, though not very enthusiastically. He himself didn't have work tomorrow, thankfully. That meant he would also be picking Arthur up as well. On the days when they were both working, Arthur would go to his usual daycare.

Alfred didn't have a problem with the daycare at all, probably since Arthur had been going there since he had first been added to their family. The woman who ran it was very nice and motherly, and only three other children attended. It was a very relaxed environment, which made Alfred very content with having his boy there.

"He's going to look so adorable tomorrow with his cute little pirate backpack." Ivan said, smiling at the thought.

"Heh, yeah he sure will," Alfred agreed, smiling and leaning his head on Ivan's shoulder. "I just hope nothing bad happens."

"I know you're nervous Alfred, but so am I." Ivan told him. "We have to make the best of this and brave it out, for Arthur's sake. I know he's the baby of the family, and he still will be. This is just a big step in his life."

"Yeah. Well, at least it's not High School." Alfred said, sighing with relief. "It'll be hell when all four of them are tenagers."

Soon once the three older boys were done with their showers, Ivan read a story to Feliks and Toris, while Alfred did the same with Francis. Once they were all tucked in and hopefully sleeping, the couple retired to their own bed.

Alfred hoped that tomorrow would arrive slowly.

**_…_**

Unfortunately morning came quicker than expected. This morning seemed ever crazier than usual, if possible. Probably because they were getting four ready for school instead of the usual three.

"Arthur, do you want your red cars shirt, or your green dinosaur shirt?" Ivan asked as he tried to get the preschooler dressed.

"Dinosaur!" Arthur chose. Ivan dressed Arthur into his green dinosaur shirt and jeans before scooping him up and carrying him to the kitchen for some breakfast. By the smell it seemed that Alfred had cooked pancakes. Alfred made really good pancakes since Matthew had taught him, but the Canadian himself was able to somehow make them even better.

"That smells wonderful," Ivan said, taking a deep whiff before setting Arthur down onto the floor.

"Pan'akes!" Arthur shouted excitedly. He was about to run over but was scooped up yet again, only this time it was by Alfred.

"Look at you, my little cutie-pie preschooler!" Alfred said, teary eyed as he planted a number of kisses over Arthur's face.

"No daddy, I'm big." Arthur told him firmly, trying to wiggle out of his dad's tight grip. "I want pan'akes!"

"Already on the table for you bud," Alfred said, setting Arthur down at his seat. "Toris, Feliks, hurry up and get dressed before you miss the bus. Ivan, I got a plate for you too. I'm going to make sure Francis is getting dressed."

Ivan had to marvel at how well Alfred did things in the morning. Usually he himself had to work early, which left Alfred to get the kids ready for school by himself. Alfred also had the most days off, and got out earlier. Ivan sometimes teased Alfred for being like a housewife. Alfred would glare and call Ivan a commie, but secretly the American was proud doing what he did.

Alfred made sure the three older boys were ready for school and out by the buss stop at exactly seven thirty, which was a good record for him. Both Ivan and Alfred each gave their children a kiss on the head before sending them off to the bus. Now they were left with Arthur.

"Can we go now?" Arthur asked, tugging on Ivan's pant leg.

"Alright, I suppose we can. Let daddy buckle you up in the car while I go inside and get your backpack, alright?"

"Yeah!"

Arthur's backpack, pirate themed, was equip with everything a four year old would need for preschool. Washable markers, children's scissors, a folder, a blankie, a change of clothes in case of an accident, and an extra pair of sneakers. Snacks were provided at the school, and since it only lasted till noon he would be eating lunch at home.

"Come on Artie, let's get you all buckled." Alfred said, forcing a grin on his face. In reality it was hard to resist just grabbing Arthur, running inside, and barricading the both of him in Arthur's room. Unfortunately he wouldn't be able to do that, because Ivan was pretty strong, and could easily kick down the door.

"Will there be trains?" Arthur asked, his feet kicking that back of Ivan's seat.

"Perhaps. Toy ones at least." The Russian answered.

"Boats?"

"Probably."

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost Arthur."

Alfred didn't talk much on the ride there, mostly listening to Ivan and Arthur converse. It was always a really fun thing listening to Arthur talk, or having a conversation with him. The little guy came up with the most random things to talk about, but also enjoyed rapidly changing from talking about one thing to the other.

The preschool was a small but pretty building called Little Hands, Big Brains preschool. Arthur attempted to unbuckle himself before they had even parked. Thank god for his car seat safety buckle straps.

"Slow down Arthur, it isn't a race." Ivan warned as Arthur tried to run to the doors, grabbing the four year old's hand as they walked across the parking lot. Alfred grabbed Arthur's other hand, and they swung him on the way to the entrance.

Once they'd made it inside Arthur's classroom-to-be, Alfred relaxed immediately. The place looked quite child friendly. There were lots of toys, books, an indoor sand table, bean bag chairs, and around ten children all playing and exploring the place.

"Look Arthur, this is your classroom. Doesn't it look fun?" Ivan asked.

"Artie, what is it?" Alfred asked, noticing that something wasn't right when Arthur hid behind his legs.

"I want to go home," Arthur informed them softly, green eyes wide and fearful as he saw all the other children.

"Aw, it's okay buddy! You're going to have lots of fun here. There's a whole bunch toys, there will be story time, and you'll be making all kinds of friends." Alfred encouraged. Suddenly the teacher noticed them and came over. He was a small kind looking man, and he had a name tag that said Mr. Tino on it.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Väinämöinen, but you can call me Mr. Tino." He introduced himself, shaking the hands of both adults. Then his eyes found Arthur and he smiled. "You must be Arthur. It's very nice to meet you."

Arthur shyly took hold of Tino's hand and shook it, but then stepped back behind Alfred's legs once again.

"He's a bit nervous." Ivan whispered to Tino, who nodded understandably.

"Oh don't worry, most children are. But we're going to have lot's of fun today! You can also stick around for a little while if you want, until he gets comfortable." Tino told them.

"Sure, we can do that!" Alfred agreed. "How does that sound buddy? Do you want father and daddy to stay and play for a little while?"

"I want to go home," Arthur told him once again, clutching tighter to his leg. Tino was still watching, but then his face lit up.

"Hey Arthur, do you like animals?"

Arthur nodded, avoiding his teacher's eyes.

"Well we have a class pet! He's a hamster named Mr. Butterfly-Spinach. The children named him that last year when we got him. Would you like to come meet him?"

Alfred met Ivan's gaze and they both grinned. Arthur loved animals, just like most kids did. He'd always begged for a kitty or puppy, but they were still hesitant on the whole pet thing, especially since Francis had bad allergies to dogs, and he was sensitive to cats.

"Okay," Arthur agreed quietly. Tino held out his hand for Arthur to take. The four year old grasped onto it, and Tino led him across the room towards Mr. Butterfly-Spinach's cage. The whole time Tino was chatting animatedly with Arthur, slowly getting the kid to open up to him. Alfred knew right then that Arthur would be in good hands. Maybe having him at preschool for a few days a week wasn't so bad. It would give him a much needed break, and best of all Arthur would probably be having a good time.

Tino had left Arthur by the hamster cage to have some words with a different parent, but not before introducing him to a little girl who was looking at the hamster too.

"Arthur, this is Lily Zwingli. It's her first day at Preschool too. I think you two would make very good friends. I'm going to go talk with a parent, so I'll be right back." He'd said, before leaving the area.

The little girl, Lily, was adorable. Her hair was blonde and reached her chin, and a pretty purple ribbon decorated her hair. She was also wearing a cute purple dress to match the ribbon. She turned to face Arthur and smiled sweetly.

"Would you like to play toy kitchen with me?" She asked.

"Okay..." Arthur hesitantly agreed. Before he could change his mind, Lily had grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the corner of the room that had a fake kitchen with lots of plastic foods and plates.

"Let's make foods for people! I'm going to make my big brother cheese fondu. He likes that a lot! What are you going to make?" Lily asked as she got to work digging around for the right foods.

"I'm going to make something for my father and daddy." Arthur answered, feeling a little more confident.

"Wow, you have a father _and_ a daddy? You're lucky. I only got my big brother, but he's the bestest ever!"

Alfred smiled as he watched the two children play together.

"It looks like he is going to do just fine at preschool." Ivan whispered into Alfred's ear. "I don't know why you were so worried."

"Hey! You said you were worried too!" Alfred snapped back.

"Yes but at least I didn't freak out about it like you did."

Their playful argument was interrupted by Arthur.

"I made'd you dinner!" He said proudly, holding two plates up to his parents. "This ones for father, and this ones for daddy."

Alfred took 'his' plate, which had fake waffles topped with ice cream and peas. At least he had covered most of the important food groups. Of course though, Alfred knew exactly how to respond to his baby's play. He mock gasped.

"For me? Wow, I sure am lucky! Mmm, it smells very yummy!" He said, and then pretended to eat it. "Yup, I was right. Very yummy Artie!"

Ivan promptly did the same with his ham, carrots, and doughnuts. They each handed their plates back to Arthur, praising him with his good 'cooking'.

"Arthur, would it be alright if we went away for a little while? Daddy will come pick you up in just a few hours, and then you can tell everybody how much fun preschool is. Does that sound good?" Ivan asked.

"Okay, bye!" Arthur answered cheerfully, already on his way back to Lily.

"...Well that wasn't hard at all." Alfred commented, checking his watch. "And it's only 8:24. Wow, we did good babe. Remember when we first enrolled Francis in school? He didn't let us leave for three hours."

"Yes, I remember that," Ivan chuckled. "Well, I need to get to work now. You'll remember to pick him up at noon, right?"

"Of course! I'd never forget my little Artie." Alfred answered, mildly offended. Ivan took hold of Alfred's hand and led him from the room, just as Tino was calling everyone for circle time so they could play the name game and then hear a story.

Well, they had done it. Arthur was officially a preschooler.

...But Alfred was never letting him go to High School in the future.

fin

**a/n: Whew, it's been awhile since I've posted a Worth It story! I hope it was good! Sorry about my slow updates, school's been keeping me very busy. Ugh, especially stupid geometry. Anyways, I'll be in touch with you all soon!**

**Reviews=A Happy Arthur!**


End file.
